Aerial's Mate
by MetroXLR99
Summary: The time has come for Lupe Wolf's daughter, Aerial to find a mate. One problem, though: Aeriel is HUMAN, and many in the Wolf Pack Nation despise her for this. In order to ensure her daughter's Happiness, AND Safety, Grand Chief Lupe Wolf hosts a Tournament to test the males not only in strength of body..but, strength of HEART as well.


**Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega/Archie Comics/DiC**

* * *

a female mobian wolf adorned in tribal clothing walked into a room with an exhausted sigh.  
she tiredly made her way to a nearby table, removed her feathery headdress and placed it on a wolf shaped bust.

she then looked over at the bed..which was empty.

"hmm. Lobo must still be out hunting with Marcos." said Lupe to herself.

Lupe exhaled sharply as she made her way to the bed, and flopped down onto the soft cushion.

"by the great spirits, I'm exhausted!" moaned the Lupe. "I don't remember my duties as Grand Chief being this hard!"

the wolf the sat up, and gently scratched the back of her head. "Age must finally be taking effect. It won't be long until I

will have to find a successor."

Lupe took a moment to ponder this prospect. "Marcos? no..He's far too impulsive. Perhaps Maria, then?, or..maybe-" as her

mind wandered, an old memory then sparked.

"Aerial."

Lupe looked over at a framed picture beside the bed. she reached over, and took it in her hand.

she gazed at the image of her family..and, smiled.

there was herself, back when she was still in her prime.  
her dearest husband, Lobo. their son Marcos, and daughter Maria..

..and, their two OTHER daughters: Aerial and Athena.

They stood out the most. as unlike her other children, they were HUMANS, not Wolves.

Lupe gently touched the young faces of her adopted daughters. a tear then formed in her eye as she recalled the events that

led them into her life.

Back in the waning years of the old Robotnik War..back then she was leader of both the Wolf Pack, AND her own branch of

Freedom Fighters.

While journeying to their "home", a terrible storm had ascended upon them, and they were forced to take refuge in the ruins

of an abandoned human city.

It was there her pack first encountered the timid Athena, and her brave sister Aerial.

and, despite Reynard's objections, Lupe decided to take in abandoned children. To teach them their ways, and give them a

home..a FAMILY.

Spirits knew that It wasn't easy. like Reynard, their were many in her nation who despised Aerial and Athena for what they

were.

and, despite once fighting against their kind in The Great War..Lupe was against Anti-Human Sentiment, and strived so hard to

protect her daughters, and maintain unity between their respected species.

Times it WOULD have been easier to find Aerial and Athena human parents in places like Station Square, or Megalopolis.

But, Lupe LOVED them as much as she loved her own children. She would rather carve her own heart out of her chest than give

them away like cattle.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

Lupe jumped at the sudden sound. she was so lost in her thoughts, she let her guard down.

"w-Who is it!?"

"It's ME, Mother." said a familiar voice

Lupe smiled. "Come In..Aerial."

the door opened, and in walked a blonde human female dressed in the same tribal garbs as Lupe.

Aerial was eighteen now (no longer the child Lupe had found so long ago) and, had matured into a very beautiful young woman.

a fact that Lupe was proud of.

"Sorry to disturb you, mother." began Aerial, bowing her head. "but..th-there is something that I wish to discuss with you."

"You are not bothering me, Aerial." said Lupe, placing the picture back where it belonged. "I was only..reminiscing."

Aerial looked at her adoptive mother. "About what?"

Lupe stared off for a moment. "The day I found you and your sister at that city..and, took you both in as my own."

Aerial smiled warmly. "I thank the great spirits above for that day..you SAVED me and Athena."

Lupe stood up, and approached her daughter. she then embraced her tightly.  
(though, it was rather awkward. as due to Aerial being human, she was taller than Lupe was now."

"I love you, Aerial..so much." said Lupe

Aerial hugged her mother back. "As do I, mother."

Lupe at last broke the embrace, and faced Aerial. "Now..what did you wish to speak to me about?"

Aerial looked down, frowning. "it's..It's something important to me. BUT..i-I'm afraid you won't like to hear it."

"Aerial. You know you do not have to fear ANYTHING from me. Just tell me what is that is bothering you."

Aerial looked at her mother sternly. "Alright. Mother, I wish to have a MATE."

Lupe's face became pale as a ghost. "whut?"

"I am Eighteen years old. and, according to Wolf Pack law, I am of age to have a mate-"

"I KNOW our laws, Aerial." said Lupe, sternly.

"Well, I 'WANT' to participate in a courtship ceremony!" exclaimed Aerial. "i..I want to have my own family. Maria has one,

I want one, too!"

Lupe frowned. "Aerial, honey. I don't think tha-"

"I've never seen Maria as happy as she is with her husband, Ferris. i..I want to know that happiness. I want to have a mate."

Lupe sighed sharply. "Aerial. You know that all I want is for you to be happy..but, I also want you to be SAFE. and, as much

as I wish it wasn't so. there are many within our own pack who hate and despise you, and your sister.

I have seen the hatful looks they give you two. even heard their horrid whispers. They'd never reveal their true intention

before me, but I know.

If they do not kill you..they would most likely abuse, or take advantage of you."

Aerial glared at her mother. "Am I not part of this pack?, am I not your DAUGHTER?!"

"Of COURSE you are!, I just want-"

"Me to be alone for the rest of my life!? To never know love, or even Motherhood! and, DON'T say that I can't have children!

I know from Queen Aleena, and HER daughter that it is possible."

Lupe was feeling stressed at this conversation. "Aerial, No! that isn't what I said-"

"Then what ARE you saying!? TELL ME!"

"i..I don-..(deep sigh) I don't know."

Aerial crossed her arms, and turned her back on Lupe. "You know..When me and Athena were children, and Marcos picked on us.

You always scolded him, telling him that we are your daughters, and are to be treated FAIRLY as EQUALS."

Aerial glanced back at her wolf mother. "How is keeping us locked away from the world, yet letting your TRUE children out

into it being Fair!?"

Lupe looked down sadly. She didn't want to admit it..but, Aerial spoke the truth.

"yes..you are right." said Lupe, defeated. "I did tell him, and any one else who treated you poorly, that You and Athena are

"One of Us." Part of the Pack, and to be treated fairly.

and..You are right. It isn't fair that your adoptive sister can be allowed to love, yet YOU cannot. I am treating you no

better than Marcos used to by putting such restrictions on you."

Aerial turned back around, a look of hope on her face. "So..I 'CAN' have a mate!?"

Lupe looked at her daughter. "Everyone deserves love..You can't be denied such happiness just because you are human." Lupe

exhaled sharply, finding it hard to make this decision. "YES. You may have a mate..But, It will be a mate of MY choosing."

Aerial's expression changed at this. "What?"

"The issue of your safety still stands, Aerial. I won't just let ANY Male take you as his. I want to be SURE that you will be

loved, and taken care of."

Aerial sighed sharply. "Fine. I guess if that is the only way."

"It IS." repeated Lupe. "I will..Host a Tournament. a Test of Strength, both is Body AND Heart."

"wait..You mean I'm going to be a Trophy?!" exclaimed Aerial, shocked.

"NO. I will test the males in order to determined who among them is truly noble. I won't allow some Two-Faced Scoundrel to

take advantage of you."

Aerial wanted to object..BUT, she knew that her mother was right. "Okay, I see what you mean..Do what you must."

Aerial began to turn to leave, when Lupe spoke again. "Aerial."

Aerial looked back at Lupe. "Yes, mother?"

Lupe approached her daughter. she stretched out her arm, and gently caressed Aerial's face.

"Know this: I may not have birthed you like I did Maria, but I have loved you as if you WERE my own..and, I would sooner die

than allow any harm to come to you."

Aerial smiled as she touched Lupe's hand. "I know, mother..and, I wouldn't want anyone else to be my mom but YOU."

"Not even someone of your own kind?"

Aerial shook her head. "No. My place has always been with you, and the pack."

Lupe smiled warmly. "It does my heart good to hear you say that."

at that moment, Lupe began to yawn loud. "oh..sorry. It's been a long day governing the nation..I think I need to sleep."

"Okay. I will leave, and let you rest."

"Good. You go tell your sister of my decision. I will make the announcement tomorrow."

Aerial gave Lupe a quick hug. "Thank you, mother."

"Anything for YOU, my child."

With that, Aerial turned and walked out the door. Alone again, Lupe sighed sharply as she touched her head.  
Even though she knew what she was going to do..she was STILL unsure about the whole thing.

she finally looked up, and closed her eyes. "Great Spirits.." began Lupe, as she prayed "Hear my plea..Send to me a noble,

kindhearted mate for my daughter."

* * *

The Following Day, Lupe Sat alone with her husband at the council table..awaiting the rest of their family and Wolf Pack to

arrive.

as the silent hours continued, Lobo at last spoke. "dear..is everything alright?"

Lupe made no eye contact. she continued to stare off into space. "yes."

"Then..would you mind telling me the nature of this meeting?"

"I shall reveal the details once we are all gathered together." said Lupe, sternly.

the brown wolf male eyed his wife. "The subject _MUST_ be serious if you haven't discussed it with me beforehand."

Lupe at last looked into the eyes of her mate. "You have no idea HOW serious."

It was at that moment the doors opened, and in walked the awaited guests.

the first was Marcos, Lupe and Lobo's son. who entered with a youthful smirk on his face reminiscent of a certain 'blue

hedgehog'

close behind him was Maria, and her husband Ferris (a slight bulge at her waist indicated she was pregnant.)

Two humans, Aerial and Athena, walked in next.

lastly were some wolves who were not truly family, but were close to it.

The old, and wise Diablo. the Strong, but kindhearted Canus, and the clever, if somewhat suspicious Reynard.

"Greetings. Good of you all to come." began Lupe. "Please be seated, we have much to discuss."

As everyone did just that, Reynard was the first to speak. "I hope the FIRST thing we shall "discuss" is the subject of this

meeting."

"The subject..is Aerial." said Lupe, sternly. "and, maybe even Athena."

Lobo, Maria and Canus looked somewhat worried at this.

"I knew it!" said Reynard, gruffly. "What trouble have those overlanders gotten us into NOW?!"

This remark earned a growl from Canus.

"No trouble, Reynard." said Lupe (trying to ignore his rudeness.) "Just a simple matter that may become complicated."

"What do you mean?" asked Lobo, still worried.

Lupe continued to speak: "As you know..Aerial is eighteen years of age. As such, she is 'of age' in coordinates of our

bylaws, and wishes to engage in courtship."

"What?" said Marcos, confused.

"Aerial wants to have a mate. a Male to share her life, and start a family with." said Lupe

All eyes fell on Aerial..who looked just as timid as her sister sitting right next to her.

Maria stared the longest..then, smiled at her adoptive sister.

"As you may _ALSO_ know, Aerial is..'different' from the rest of us." continued Lupe. "As such, finding her a mate will be

difficult. There are many within our nation that still hold old grudges based on the Great War, and I fear for my daughters

safety."

Lupe clears her throat, then looks at each members of the pack sternly. "Simply put: I want Aerial to be happy, and find a mate..but, I also want her to be safe. I can't just let _ANY_ male come and take her."

"Why not?" said Reynard.

Lupe glared at the wolf sternly. "Because there are SOME males who would only take Aerial so they might abuse her as a form

of Revenge over what her people did to ours so long ago. and, I will be D*MNED if I stand by, and let my daughter be treated

in such a vulger manner!"

"I agree with the Grand Chief." said Canus. "I've been around the village, I've _HEARD_ the things some people say about Aerial

and Athena."

"What "_THINGS_?" said Lobo, in an oddly demanding voice

"I do not wish to repeat them." replied Canus. "they are too shameful."

"All the more reason why we must ensure that Aerial's mate is the _RIGHT_ Person." said Maria, sternly

"Agreed." began Diablo. "Aerial MUST be protected. and, I assume you already have a plan to accomplish this, Grand Chief."

"I do. I have decided to host a Tournament of my own making. I will _TEST_ the males, and based on the outcome of my test,

Determined who is truly worthy of my daughter's hand."

"So..It's a Contest, then?" inquired Marcos.

"It's a _**TEST**_, Marcos!" said Lupe, sternly. "and, I will _NOT_ make it an easy one. with my adoptive daughter's life and future

at stake, I cannot afford to play nice."

"Seems highly unorthodox..but, I suppose Aerial IS a special case." said Diablo.

"What about Athena?" questioned Maria. "She and Aerial are the same age. will potential mates be tested for HER hand?"

"Aerial is the one who came to me over wanting courtship. She said nothing of her sister sharing her desire." said Lupe..who

then exhaled deeply. "Be that as it may, I think it's best that Athena **NOT** participate in any courtship rituals right now.  
her..'disability' makes her more vulnerable. Until I am sure of _HER_ safety, she is off limits to any males."

Aerial looked at her sister. "Sis..are you okay with this?"

the red haired girl looked at her sister..then, nodded.

"and, what of _YOU_, Aerial?" asked Lobo. "Are you okay with your mother's proposed test?"

Aerial looked at her adopted father, and nodded. "Yes. I am. Mother is right..Alot of guys in the village may want to hurt me, and all I want is to find love like Maria did.."

Maria looked down. she knew right then that _SHE_ was the cause of this.

"..I just want to be happy. and, if this tournament will help me find the one for me. then, I'm all for it!"

"Then, it is decided." began Lupe. "Reynard, Go forth and make the announcement of my daughter's impending courtship. Canus,

you shall assist me and Lobo in making preparations for my test."

the two male wolves nodded. Lupe then looked at everyone again. "My daughter's future is on the line..We cannot afford to make _ANY_ mistakes."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you..You are all dismissed."

As everyone rose up to leave..Maria went straight over to Aerial.

"Aerial.." Aerial looked at her adoptive sister. "Is it _TRUE_? Have I influenced this decision of yours!?"

Aerial nodded. "You are so happy with Ferris. and, ever since you became pregnant, you've been even Happier. i..I want to

know that happiness. I want a soulmate who loves me, and a child to love."

"As much as I want that for you..I too am concerned." began Maria. "Mother is right. There _ARE_ those amongst our own pack who would abuse, and even _KILL_ you for what you are."

Maria then looked down, a saddened frown on her face. "and, if anything ever happened to you based on what I did..I would _NEVER_ forgive myself."

"Maria, this is _MY_ choice. and, even without your influence, I would have made it eventually..I don't want to be alone."

Maria finally face her sister, and placed her hands onto her arms. "Stay safe, my sister. and, if you EVER need help-"

"I know." said Aerial, who touched Maria's arms as well. "I can always count on you to stand up for me..you always did."

Maria smiled as she recounted the old days when she'd come at Aerial and Athena's defense when Marcos would mistreat them.

"and, I always will."

Lupe watched her daughters from afar. she swallowed hard, knowing that the road ahead wouldn't be an easy one.  
It was up to _HER_ to think of the right test to uncover a worthy suitor..Failure would be to send her own daughter to her

doom.

"You'll do a good job." said Lobo, as she stood beside his wife.

Lupe briefly looked at her husband, then returned her gaze to her children.

"I still remember the day I found her as if it only just happened." began Lupe. "No matter how much she grows, I still see

her as that lonely, abandoned child who _NEEDED_ my protection and love."

Lobo tried his best to understand Lupe's plight (mainly, because he wasn't there at the time Lupe adopted the human girls.)

"You are doing all you can, my love."

"Yes, but Is it Enough!? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let someone hurt her."

Lobo huffed, starting to get annoyed at his wife's doubting.

"You led the Wolf Pack in my stead during the Robotnik War when I was unable to, and they survived.  
You've governed the Wolf Pack Nation as Grand Chief, and thanks to your leadership, We have Survived.

Trust me when I say this, Lupe: You _CAN_ do this. You WILL find a worthy mate for Aerial."

Lupe looked at her husband..then, exhaled sharply. "I know..but, I am a mother. and, a mother will _ALWAYS_ worry for her children."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**This is the first part of yet another Sonic the Hedgehog Miniseries.**  
**_THIS TIME_, the focus is on Lupe Wolf of the Wolf Pack Nation, and her adoptive human daughter: Aerial.**

**Let me start off by saying that the only OC's featured in this part is Ferris.**  
**Aerial, Athena, Maria and any other characters that sound unfamiliar to you are actual canon characters.**

**Since Aerial is the focus character, look her up on THESE Wiki sites:**

_**Sonic News Network**_

_** Mobius Encyclopedia**_

**For the most part, I was inspired to start writing this after viewing a fanart on DeviantART by "Z-N-K"**

**Once again, I am writing of an Interspecies Relationship.**  
**though, in _THIS_ case, I address that such pairings isn't easy to pull off (especially in the Sonic Verse.)**

**my purpose for writing of Aerial wanting a "mate" is based on realism.**  
**if she and her sister are indeed one of the pack, and raised as such**  
**then, sooner or later the day when they'll want to find love, and start families will come along.**

**but, Lupe is no fool. she knows that due to them being humans, it won't be that easy to find soulmates.**  
**and, not just for the fact that most male wolves WON'T want them..but, some MIGHT take them just to mistreat them**

**(and, by "mistreat", I mostly mean 'molesting'. and, after browsing the internet for long enough, I '_KNOW_' what I am talking**

**about.)**

**I felt that Lupe would be protective of her adoptive children, and would want to be SAFE, than Sorry.**  
**so, if I were Lupe..I too would host some kind of tournament to "test" potental suitors.**

**Ironically, _MY_ biggest challenge is thinking up appropriate challenges for Lupe to issue**  
**(I feel your pain, girl. This won't be an easy task to complete!)**

**The story's setting will be strong with ancient tribal customs.**  
**So, for those of you who like Predator, Pochahontas, or basic Inuit traditions..You may understand most of what's going on**

**here.**

**on a more personal note, I adore this whole Lupe Wolf/Aerial/Athena story arc that Archie Comics did.**  
**really shows Lupe's diversity, and isn't all that different from what I have been writing all this time.**


End file.
